


Solider's Funeral, Cowboy's Death

by SomewhereDiscord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Cliffhangers, Depression, Drinking, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Excessive Drinking, Faked Deaths, M/M, Multi, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereDiscord/pseuds/SomewhereDiscord
Summary: Thanks for reading! Leave a comment about your thoughts!
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Solider's Funeral, Cowboy's Death

Jesse guessed he should be used to this feeling, but for some reason, it felt too real. He was standing in front of a crowd of faceless people, all of them staring at him as two coffins get lowered into the ground. His hat was pulled over his eyes so no one could see them, but everyone knew that he was crying. His hands were holding the two flags that were over their coffins before. Spots slowly appear across the fabrics as his tears hit the white and red stripes. He didn't even notice people departing until he was the only one left, standing in front of two fresh graves with his lovers' names on them. He doesn't fully break, but he's barely a sliver away. Everyone he had ever known was going to never be seen again with the disbanding of Overwatch.

He felt his whole life falling away in seconds, the shards disintegrating before his own eyes. What was he going to do now that both of his bosses were dead, and his lovers' names tarnished with their deaths?

~*~

McCree grinned at the woman before him, taking the pills she had promised to split with him in the bar they were hunkered next to him. It had been eight years since Jack and Gabriel died, and it left Jesse vulnerable and destroyed. All it took were a few promises of the hurt going away for the woman to coax him into drugs and drinking a year ago.

She grins up at him, taking her pills and downing it with the red plastic cup they were sharing that was overflowing with beer and whatever mix of alcohol she made. Jesse knocks back his own pills, taking the cup and taking the rest of what she didn't drink. There was a little part of him crying from his bodies self-abuse, but he couldn't be bothered to care. He had been alone and hurting for eight years, and he couldn't do it anymore. He felt the impact of the drugs in his mind, and it made him feel better than he had ever dreamed. Colours were vibrant, every touch made him think of Gabriel and Jack as the woman dragged him into a crowded bar. Every face he saw just looked like his golden boy or his ex-commander, and it made him euphoric. The beat of the music and everyone moving around him made him feel secure, the woman pressing different drinks into his hands and getting him thoroughly drunk, as well as giving him more Ecstacy to keep him like this. Not that he minded...

He didn't remember how he got into the men's bathroom, with a guy who's hair was barely the same shade of Jack's beautiful golden shower hair but didn't make a difference to Jesse as he felt him bite his lower lip roughly. His eyes weren't the beautiful cornflower blue, but he didn't want to acknowledge it as he gets pushed to his knees and told to stay quiet. He was just eager to please someone again, wanting the hands in his hair to be Gabriel's and the dick being shoved into his pliant mouth Jack's. He can't feel most of it, thanks to the number of drugs he knew was pumped into him, but he can feel his throat and mouth diligently work the member carelessly stuffed there. It didn't feel like enough to him, it wouldn't be enough for him ever.

He doesn't remember being put over the toilet, or his pants getting roughly pulled down, but he can remember the man stuffing money in his mouth and leaving him in the bathroom. Tears were running down his face as he clumsily gets himself together, taking the money so carelessly pushed into his mouth out and tucking it into his pocket. The man left the stall door open, someone else walking into the bathroom that wore all black. His face was too blurry to discern, but something inside him convinced him he knew who it was. They stop as they look at him, a little noise coming from the back of his throat before he gets rushed into a tight hug. The wave of aftershave and cigar smoke he knew so well surrounded him as the guy grips him tightly, his deep voice cracking as he mumbles things to Jesse. Jesse couldn't hear them, being too out of it to know what to do as he cried into the man's shoulder. His arm was slung around the man's shoulder as he pushed him back into the bathroom, closing the door and pushing him on the ground by the toilet.

"God, kid... what did you do?" Jesse felt his mouth be opened up, and fingers stuffing to the back of his throat to make him gag. He claws clumsily at the arm, choking before jerking and puking into the toilet. The man makes him do it a few more times, Jesse a mess of sobs with vomit running down his chin as he rests his cheek against the toilet. He looks up at the man, familiar brown eyes looking back at him with pity as they clean him up.

"G... Gabe?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment about your thoughts!


End file.
